spirit of music
by Emmens
Summary: a short one shot: a boy, a girl, a human, a ghost one thing in common....music. rated for language


super author note update: this was written forever ago when I was still a virgin to writing fanfiction so It smells of moldy cheese and stinky feet

this story is a oneshot i do not own the danny phantom frachise i do how ever own the original character

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked down the dark and lonely streets with a pit of sadness resting in her stomach this had become the norm, she often spent her nights in the human world since she broke up with her boyfreind skulker. Ember Mclain lived as a ghost, but she could not help but travel around the city of amity park amidst the teens casted into the underground by the dark and hatefilled authority figures that the world of the humans had. walking past several small stores. a large black leather coat the only thing keeping her disguised from those who dared to dwell in the midnight streets. "music just isn't the way it was when i was still alive"she sighed resting her hand upon the window pane of a small intrument store staring at the guitar perched on the stand in the display.

He sat there on the ledge of his apartment buiilding strumming on a gibson sg giving a show to the darkness and to whomever inhabit it,the seventeen year old

Jake crowley sat playing off riffs chords and bars with ease as his fingers gliding effortlessly across the guitar neck. His life was filled with depressing moments that often revolved around his school life most of them involving girls going out with him to only leave him two weeks later for a Jock with nothing but good looks keeping the girls attached to them, However it made no true difference to him all he needed was the sound of his guitar to keep him from completely losing it, his music slowly transgressingly get more complex he played faster to keep a high rythm as though trying to keep up with the beat of some unseen metronome "WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN IM TRYING TO SLEEP HERE YOU ASSHOLE!" came a scream from a near by window interupted his playing "FUCK YOU!" he yelled back " dumb school, stupid people, a Dumbass mayor with a ego the size of wisconsin" He cursed "some times I hate this town."

Walking down a now smaller appartment area of town Ember was hearing what sounded like a a guitar as she made her way closer the sound was shortly interupred by

by loud shouting littered with profanities she slowly stopped to hear the sounds of the music as she felt her long heavy coat of depression lifting up for the the first time in a long while as she heard this music she knew who ever was playing it was very talented she started to lift off the ground ascending to a higher elevation so as to find the source of the music.

Jake now playing in a some what somber tune felt the presence of some one on the roof with hi " I can hear you y'know" he stopped" So who is it whose come to stop my music" asking the figure behind him he expected to hear the angry voice of the local police oficcer only to hear the soft sensitive voice of what sounded like a girl about his age he turned around to see her walk out from the shadows "your music is wonderful how do you know how to play like that" the blue haired teen spoke softly. taken aback from the girl who had joined him on his roof he replied "thank you, uhm I've been playing I've been playing since I was eight, so whats your name" the girl spoke now a little more relaxed "my name is Ember whats yours" slowly extending her hand "my name is Jake, Jake Crowley" so from their they started talking about their lives how they become atracted to music slowly they became freinds talking until it got to be morning "its morning, I got to go " Ember said"I'll keep in touch" imediatly Jake replied "but how will we talk when I need you to talk to " Ember shushed "close your eyes" Jake did as instructed "when ever you want to talk or hang out just think of me and I'll be there"

"Wait" but Ember was gone when he opened his eyes he did not see how she flew off to her own home, He couldn't help but smile as he had now found a friend he could talk with. grabbing his equipment he suddenly noticed there was a heart on the back of his guitar Something told him that the spirit of music would keep them together

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This concludes my story all though i said this was a one shot i may continue it later please reveiw

Thank you

update: Holy crap that sucked I can't believe I actually published this the first time. After rereading this I noticed how many Grammar errors was in it and then how many of the sentence didn't flow correcltly so I went through it and edited a bit once again thanks for reading


End file.
